Reading Constellations
by LyLiLover shiro
Summary: After being Fiore's top couple, Natsu decided to end his relationship with Lucy. She heart broken! Lucy runs home in the rain and encounters the Thunder God Tribe, minus Laxus of course. Freed is actually really kind to her, much to her surprise. He might even set his loyalty and affection to someone OTHER than Laxus. RUNE STAR! Dedicated to Kupuruu! FreedxLucy
1. Chapter 1

"**Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday Kupuruu ! This story's dedicated to you! ~" **

**From LyLiLover shiro to Kupuruu **

**Pairing: CRACK! FreedxLucy **

**BTW: Not a one shot :) **

**Enjoy ^_^**

"So what do you want to do today Natsu?" the blonde girl asked cheerfully. Lucy and Natsu have been a big statement in the couple world. They've also had photo shoots together and have been on the front cover of Sorcerer Weekly. People pass by and often whisper, "Oh look! It's the number one couple in Fiore!" they would say. It was true, until this night. This date.

Natsu shrugged, "Um i don't know Luce. Can we just go back to the guild?" he asked. Lucy looked at him in shock. 'What? He always wanted to do something!' she thought. "D-didn't you want to go to that restaurant, the barbecue one?" she stuttered. Natsu exhaled and faced Lucy. He looked to the floor and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I really didn't want to tell you this now but..." the fire dragon slayer started, " i think its best if we... broke up".

_Broke up..._

_Broke up..._

_Broke up..._

Those words resinated in Lucy's mind like waves never stopping in the ocean. She didn't even answer. Natsu scratched the back of his head, "Look... Lisanna asked me if i wanted to marry her when we were kids. You know me, i'm a man who keeps his promises". "S-so you guys are going to get m-married?" Lucy managed to say. "No! But she said the closest thing to that is like dating you know?" he replied. "F-fine, uh, bye then," Lucy said turning to walk back to her apartment. She was expecting him to atleast say a "sorry" or "wait Lucy i'm really sorry" but no. Lucy felt a drop on her head, then two, then three. Eventually, she wasn't the only one crying that day. "I-i knew i-it wouldn't l-last long," Lucy said uneasily.

"Hey, its the cosplay queen," a humorous voice said. Bixlow is the only one who'd call her that. She ignored it. "Cosplay queen! Cosplay Queen!" small dolls screeched flying in front of Lucy. "K-kya!" she said startled backing up and falling on the floor. "Oh oops," Bixlow said laughing slightly. "Leave her alone Bixlow," Freed said. "Are you ok?" he asked holding a hand out to help Lucy up, which surprised her. She took it and was pulled off the floor. "You guys finished a mission already?" Lucy asked. "Yeah," Evergreen replied reaching for her umbrella which Bixlow took. "G-give me that!" "Haha!" they argued. Lucy laughed a little. "Anyway," Freed sighed," What are you doing out in the rain?". Lucy flinched, she really didn't feel like explaining what happened. "I-i'm just... g-going home thats all," she said, "I-i'll see you guys tomorrow!". Then she ran home, which was only a few blocks away. After she couldn't be seen anymore, Freed said, "Did you guys see she was crying?". Ever and Bixlow stopped arguing, "Huh?" they said simultaneously. He turned around and started walking to the guild. "Never mind, hurry or i'll leave you," Freed said. His two companions followed quickly not wanting to be drenched anymore.

Lucy's POV

For the first time since Mother died, i cried myself to sleep. I knew heart breaks or break ups in general hurt but i never expected it to be this painful. Natsu... he was first love, my everything. He brought me here to Magnolia, to Fairy Tail. He saved me from be a slave at Hargeon. I'm not going to act like those stereotypical girls who ask like "Why" or "How". Ntasu gave me a clear explanation and i believe him. Though... i don't want to see his face for a while.

"What could i do to keep myself busy?" i said to myself slowly falling asleep.

Normal POV

X~ Fairy Tail ~X

Morning eventually came and Lucy had her usual greeting with Levy. The solid-script mage noted that her best friend seemed a little down that morning though. "Something wrong with bunny girl?" Gajeel asked placing an elbow on Levy's small head. She nodded," Doesn't Lu-chan look a little... sad to you Gajeel?". He looked at the blonde with his crimson colored eyes. "Yeah," he replied, "So why don't you go talk to her?". Levy shook her head, " I doubt she'll tell me anything".

"Hey, i'm sorry about what happened yesterday," Lucy heard Natsu say, her eyes widened that he was even speaking to her," But do you wanna go on a mission? We're taking Lisanna with us". "No, i'm going to be busy today," she lied to him. "Oh," he replied sounding the least bit disappointed. Then Natsu walked back to his team. "Well?" Gray asked crossing his arms," she coming or not?". Natsu shook his head, 'She's busy today". "See? I told you, come on, i already picked a mission out," Lisanna said flapping a piece of paper in his face. Erza read over it and smiled, "Ok, this looks perfect. We'll split the reward then".

"Excuse me Erza," Freed said passing by her with his team. The Titania did so stepping to the side. "Going on another mission?" she asked him. He nodded picking a piece of paper off. "Remove dangerous and destructive monster from curse book, celestial magic is helpful," Ever read. "Celestial magic? Who's got that kind of magic?" Bixlow asked. His dolls flying around repeating what he said. "Oh Lucy does!" Happy exclaimed. "Go ask Lucy," Freed ordered Ever and Bixlow. "On it!" they said running to the blond celestial mage who was a table away. "Uh i don't think Lucy'll go with you. She said she's busy today" Natsu said trying to stop them. "Huh? You sure?" "Yeah, yeah! We'll even give you some of the reward!" Ever said pulling her up from the chair. Natsu waited knowing Lucy would shoot them down like she did to him.

"Oh, sure then!" Lucy said grinning. 'Perfect!' she thought happily. Besides still having her heart broken, Lucy knew that Natsu would destroy something and there would be no reward for them.

"Yes!" Bixlow and Ever said together dragging her to the doors. "Freed! Get that mission officiated! Cosplay Queen's coming!" Bixlow shouted across the room. Freed nodded making his way to Mira.

Natsu stared at the door as if everything went in a flash. "What?" he said, "I-i thought she... L-Lucy was busy?". 'She lied to me!' Natsu thought seeing his ex-girlfriend leave with the Thunder God Tribe laughing.

"Hey," Gray said," I thought you said she was busy!".

He didn't answer.

'Lucy... lied to me...why?'

**Yay! Done with the first chapter! **

**Well duh she lied to you Natsu! You ended it with her! **

**Kupuruu! Did you like the song at the top?! LOL XD Sorry that i didn't make this sooner but i wanted to wait for YOUR birthday since you wished me a happy one :) **

**I don't know how old you are turning but i just hope you had a wonderful day! **

**LyLi out :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took like AGES to update! I had to recover from writers block and I'm leaving the country (don't worry, I'll be back & I'll be gone for 2 weeks) in a week so I was like, "OK! Update everything you have!". **

**And your asking why don't I just take my laptop with me? Well I could but my dad would probably say, "No no no no, put it back now". And I would think in my head, 'Fuck' =_= **

Lucy's POV

"So um, whats the mission?" I asked sitting next to Evergreen on the train. "Remove monster from a curse book, something similar," Freed answered. I lit up instantly, "I've done that before! It was my first mission with Natsu...!". I paused after saying his name. Then i smiled again quickly, "S-So this'll be easy!" and i grinned. Freed smiled at me gently, "Thats good". I felt my cheeks heat up and tried to stop by filling my head with images of Ichiya.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

Its not working! I nodded quickly smiling guiltily, "I'm fine, thanks," I said calmly. He nodded and looked out the window. I eyed him up and down slowly. I never noticed a lot of things about him, always thinking he was a stoic, quiet, serious person, but really... Freed is actually kind and caring. This sound kind of crazy but, if I ever had to chance to be his, I bet it'd be like paradise.

Our train stopped at our destination and we got off. "So~ Where we headed to?" Bixlow asked with his dolls repeating. I looked at the mission sheet, "Um, Delcali Library".

.

.

.

"Where's that?" Evergreen asked. I turned around," Hm... Oh! Right there!". I pointed to a small building just a few blocks away. Freed smiled and walked past me," Thank you Lucy". I blushed again, "N-No problem".

Normal POV

The four walked into the surprisingly non-dusty building. "Excuse me, is um, any one here?" Lucy called. A young woman with light blue hair came out from a hallway in the back, "Are you the wizards?". They nodded. "Follow me," she said leading them to the front desk.

"My name is Julayne Livre, this is my library and I'm sure you already know what you are to do here right?" she said. Freed nodded, "Yes". Julayne smiled slightly. "The monster in the book is called Parola Demone," Julayne informed and placed a thick book onto the desk, " And this book is called _Prayers Save No One_".

"How do you know there is a monster in there huh?" Evergreen questioned. The blue haired woman sighed, "A few days ago, I opened it to check the condition of the text and saw a face that could only belong in hell". She removed the coat she wore, revealing her left arm covered in bandages, "It injured me too". Lucy and Evergreen gasped. Freed kept a calm face, took the book in his hands, and turned to his team.

"Here's what we'll do, Lucy, your here specifically to exorcise the monster out of the book, understood?" he said. The blond nodded getting her keys ready. 'I'm not sure how to do that but I'll try' she thought.

Then he turned to Evergreen and Bixlow, "We'll defeat it outside of the town so it doesn't do any damage".

"There is a forrest and open field just west of here," Julayne said, "Once your done, burn it".

Being a fellow reader, Lucy asked, "I-Isn't this book part of the library though? To burn it means to ruin the authors work". Julayne scoffed, "That story is rubbish, take a look if you insist AFTER you kill the monster". Lucy frowned and muttered, "Hmph".

X~ Open Field ~X

"So, do you even know how to do this?" Evergreen asked. Lucy stared at the book for a while, "No...". The Raijinshu sweat dropped.

"B-But I don't think its hard!" she reassured quickly.

Suddenly, Virgo poofed out and bowed to Lucy. "May I show you how to Celestial Exorcism?" the maid asked.

.

.

.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!" everyone, minus Freed, exclaimed.

"I can pass through my own gate Princess," Virgo simply replied. "I-Is that so?" Lucy said still shocked, " *cough* Oh and um about the Exorcism, tell me about it later. Just teach me it, please". The pinkette smiled, "Of course Princess".

"Take two of your strongest keys out please," she said. Lucy took out Loke's and Aquarius' keys looking up at her maid, "Then?".

"Then, stick them into the ground besides the book once you open it, you will say this incantation :

_Star of my right sun, bend the dim light of this dark soul _

_Star of my left moon, extract this soul _

_Star of my heart, pierce the sins of _

_This demon _".

Lucy brightened, "Oh, thats sound easy!", and stuck the two keys into the earth. "Ready guys?" she asked looking at her new team mates. They smirked nodded, "Do it".

She took a deep breath and flipped the book open. Keeping her eyes closed to avoid the monster unlike Julayne. She started feeling cold so Lucy started the incantation.

_"Star of my right sun, bend the dim light of this dark soul". _

A loud, demonic roar ripped through the silence of the peaceful field. Freed rose his hand getting his runes ready.

_"Star of my left moon, extract this soul"._

Bixlow and his dolls grinned (AN: um, can they even grin?).

_"Star of my heart, pierce the sins of..." . _

Two arms ripped out of the book, pushing the beast's body out. Evergreen opened her fan and smirked.

_"This demon". _

It growled and swung at Lucy. Freed grabbed her quickly and threw her to the side. Then he attacked "Dark Ecriture : Pain".

Parola Demone roared in agony and swung at him too, slashing him just like Julayne. "F-Freed!" Lucy said running to his aide, "Are you ok?!". Her eyes widened seeing blood soak through his coat. He stood up, "I-I'm fine". Parola (AN: I'll just call it that from here) turned its attention to Bixlow, who attacked it, "Baryon Formation!".

It took damage but was still able to fight tackling the tall man to the ground. "E-Evergreen! A little help! Gah!" Bixlow yelled. She rolled her eyes, "Fairy Machine Gun : Leprechaun! Lucy, your turn!". Then she flew quickly to help Bixlow up. Lucy jumped to her feet quickly and sprinted to retrieve her keys.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" she called. "Regilus Impact!" Loke attacked finishing off Parola, who cried in defeat and death. It faded into reddish black particles then into nothing. Lucy heard a faint voice in air

_" I always loved you..." _

but the breeze whirled it away. 'What was that?' she thought turning to Loke, "Thank you Loke, you may return now". He smirked and bowed, "Your very welcome, Princess".

After he left, Lucy and Evergreen helped the two guys with their injuries. She frowned wrapping bandages around Freed's abdomen, "I'm sorry I let this happen". He patted her head gently, "Don't be". She blushed taking his hand off, "D-Done. Put your shirt back on now".

Lucy ran a hand through her hair and picked up the book. She dusted off some dirt off the cover, "I'm sure its not a bad story", and read the page she left open.

_She called for him, over and over. But only her voice echoed back to her in the darkness. Tears rolled down her face as she collapsed to the floor. _

_Evan embraced her from behind. In a comforting tone, he told her, "Please Lady Edyn, do not cry". _

_With his fiery red hair, Flyn scoffed, "Do not waste your time. From what I heard, Parola Demone is being hunted down at this very moment". _

Lucy gasped, 'Parola Demone?! Thats the name of the demon we killed!'. She quickly flipped to the last page.

_Edyn screeched in her sorrow, "Parola!". _

_Her lover only smiled, his mouth now a crimson waterfall, as Flyn's blade struck through him. _

_Evan bit his lip. He was ashamed of himself, betraying his Lady's word and following the King's. "I'm sorry... Parola," he muttered. The dark haired man lowered his head, "I forgive you". _

_The two swords slid out of Parola's body. He fell to the floor slowly with a thud. _

_"Edyn..." he whispered, _

_"I always loved you...". _

'T-That's what I heard...' Lucy thought. She started to realize that those were his last words, and the last ones of the book. Even though she didn't read all of if, it was a sad story for Lucy. She wiped away a small tear forming at her eyes.

"Lucy, are you ok?" Freed asked her from behind. The blond girl nodded slightly closing the book, "Y-Yeah.. let's just go back to get our reward". She turned around and walked passed him. He eyed her worried.

X~ Delcali Library ~X

Julayne narrowed her eyes at Lucy, who did not flinch. "Did I not ask for it to be burned?" she asked.

Lucy stood tall, "Like I said, this is somebody's work. Blame the person who place a curse on it, not the author". She pushed the book to the librarian, "It truly is a magnificent piece, read it. I know you'll be happy to have it". Then took the reward and walked out of the door with the Raijinshu following.

"Why are you upset?" Freed asked her on the train. She crossed her arms and legs, "What are you talking about?". He frowned, "Don't be like that, Lucy". Her eyes widened. She sighed and chuckled, "Its an old saying but still meaningful. Never judge a book by its cover. Just because it was tainted doesn't mean its bad right? I'm sure she didn't even read it, once".

He nodded in agreement, "Are you still mad now?".

Lucy thought for a moment, then smiled. Freed smiled back, "I'm guessing thats a no".

Evergreen whispered to Bixlow, "Why is he smiling?! He never does that?!". Bixlow grinned and whispered back, "He liiiiiiiikes her~".

The two looked at them. "What are you two whispering about?" Freed asked. Evergreen laughed nervously, "N-Nothing...!". He rose a brow but did not ask.

X~ Fairy Tail ~X

Lucy's POV

Now that we finished the mission, I was a whole lot happier than I was this morning!

Nothing damaged and reward in full pay! I should tag along with Raijinshu a lot more!

I sat down at the bar and waved at Mira.

"Hi Lucy! Done with your mission already?" she asked me. I grinned, "Yup! Could I get a milkshake please?". Mira nodded, "Of course" and went into the kitchen.

"Lucy," I heard someone say. Almost jumping out of my seat, I turned to the side.

It was Natsu.

"W-What do you want?" I asked him, avoiding his eyes. He cupped my face and made me look at him. My eyes widened. My skin remembering the warmth of his touch.

"Why did you lie to me?" he said. I flinched, "I-I...". I bit my lip, unable to answer him. He stood up, "If you didn't want to go with us, you should have said so". I looked up, close to crying and hugged him tightly, "T-Then I'll confess everything now. I miss you Natsu. I miss you so much... it hurts. But since I lied to you, this will be the last of me you'll ever get". I must have crazy to do this, but I placed my lips on his.

He pushed me away. His hair covered his eyes, "I miss you too... but I made a promi-"

"No, lets not go back to that again. J-Just... leave me alone now".

Natsu growled and walked away. This would be the last moment of... us.

Mira came back with my milkshake. I thanked her and drank it slowly.

Normal POV

Freed watched from a distance. He felt bad for Lucy, being broken yet still capable to smile like she did to him earlier that day.

From then, he made a decision to _keep _that smile of hers from being a frown with tears.

**Yay! **

**Sorry for that NaLu moment people, but their relationship just NEEDED to end. Cuz you know when a relationship is over when its done on equal terms. **

**And yes, for those of you who know crazy me. I JUST had no make Lucy an exorcist XD, or have that kind of power. **

**Like I said in the beginning, this will be that last chapter this story will receive until I come back to America.**

**Oh and for any of you who want to know where I'm going its Laos. Yeah... search it up on Google if you don't know it. **

**LyLi out~ **


End file.
